


Night at Mount Ebbott

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Female Chara, Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Frisk Dreemurr returns to the small mining village of Monster Springs during her spring break to find that her friends have changed in the short span of time she's been away, the town has upgraded, and there's something going on in the woods.





	Night at Mount Ebbott

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test fic, to see if I could write something like this, and to see if anyone would like something like this. You should probably check out both Undertale and Night in the Woods before reading. All the characters from Undertale are animals now.

When Frisk had been a pup growing up in Monster Springs the world seemed to just be the mountain base town, sometimes she would hear of other places on the tv or through the internet when that became widely used, but to her the world was small, safe, and just Monster Springs, Mount Ebbott, and the woods. The woods surrounded the town, making the place seem like some sort of secret place. there was only one road in and out, and the entire town was either trapped by the mountain, or by the lake. When Frisk and her friends went camping by the beach late at night they could see light at the other end of the lake.

  
Frisk had been adopted with her twin sister Chara when they were infants, by their parents Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, both goats, from the city nearby, Ebbott City. Whoever had named the towns was clearly terrible at it. Frisk didn't know or remember her birth parents, and neither did Chara.  
They were raised in a four bedroom house with their older brother Asriel, Toriel and Asgore's birth son, who was six years older and still travelling the world with his friends. He'd graduated college a few years back and was rightfully the most popular of the Dreemurr siblings. Frisk had followed in her brother's footsteps and had been a relatively good kid throughout her childhood, friendly and helpful. But Chara hadn't, Chara had been a loner and sometimes even angry towards others, yet she was good to her family and to any friends who came to the Dreemurrs, and that was good enough. As kids she'd gotten into trouble more times than anyone could count.

 

Now though...

  
Chara had gone missing two years before. Gone without a trace, without a letter or even a fleeting sighting anyway. She had simply vanished.  
She'd been shown on the news before. Back when it had happened, but the police, having no leads, could only assume she was a runaway, there were search parties formed and posters everywhere she went, but Chara never came back. Toriel had been a wreck, blaming herself despite her being the best mom Frisk could even imagine, Asgore threw himself into his work as the mayor and wanted the police force expanded, Asriel just cried. He was always a big crybaby growing up. He had to repeat an entire college year because he'd messed up all his exams and classwork for the entire year with his grief.  
Frisk had just...shut down. Her twin was gone and she was afraid and there was nothing anyone could do. She tried to still talk with her friends, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Kydo, but then she'd just given up. Her friends hadn't, they'd routinely check up on her, make sure she was taking care of herself, and then she'd got the acceptance letter from college and she'd left the town and the friends behind to cry herself to sleep alone in her dorm. They didn't give her a roommate. She didn't want one anyway.

The landscape began to look familiar again when she woke up on the bus, there was the stream where she, Chara and Asriel used to race their paper boats, there was the old kid's playground that had been abandoned after a kid got tetanus, the old bus station that never seemed to get any cleaner or any dirtier, and the bus pulled up and stopped.  
"Last stop." Called the bus driver. Frisk's legs wobbled as she made her way to the front and hopped off, turning to thank the bus driver.  
She stepped into the station and the automatic doors slid shut behind her. It was late, she knew. She checked her phone. Eleven forty six. There was nobody else in the bus station, not a single janitor, or person, or even a fluffy goat waiting with open arms for her to jump into.  
She rolled her eyes, they'd probably forgotten again. They did it to Asriel last time he'd come home, and he'd stormed in shivering and soaking and adorably grumpy. This time it wasn't raining though, so a walk home wasn't too bad. She'd have to play up her anger though, just to keep them on their goat toes.

Back in what was officially Monster Springs she passed the sign. The town didn't have an official motto, but a joke that had been around longer than she had was that teenagers would constantly tag the sign and write 'Not actually full of monsters' below the name. It came from some dumb story about monsters living in the mountain and coming out at night to feast on the bad kids, another tradition that was older than she was. Older than her parents, even, or even old Mister Gerson. The story was as old as the town itself.

The Dreemurrs lived at the other side of the town from the station and the only road in and out, they lived nearest to the mountain, in the cutest little house with a white picket fence and a garden filled with golden flowers. When Asgore wasn't mayoring he was an avid gardener. As a kid Frisk had come in almost every day caked in mud from 'helping'. In reality Chara and Frisk would just fight with sticks.

 

She passed a couple of houses first, some she kind of recognised vaguely, and then she passed the school and the daycare. Toriel was the principal and all through her childhood she had constantly had to put up with being the 'principal's pet.' no matter what she said or did. She would hang around with Chara and her creepy smoker friends, she would skip school, she would smoke with them, and nothing would stop the taunting. She remembered how much the twins both cried when dad had caught them smoking and drove them home silently. Didn't even raise his voice, just sat them in the car, drove them home and stared at them when they parked in the driveway. They both sobbed and begged him not to tell mom, and he didn't. They were sixteen, but Frisk felt like a five year old.  
She passed the general store, the movie theatre, the bar (She made a mental note to stop in later and say hi to her friends), and came closer and closer to home.  
She stopped by the entrance to the park. It wasn't gated off and the swings were practically calling out to her. She ran without a second thought and threw herself onto one, kicking her untied shoes up against the bare dirt and swinging herself back and forth. Her fluffy tail wagged behind her, and she couldn't help but laugh. She thought about all the great times she, her family and her friends had had in this very park, and she thought about how much fun her friends and her could have now that's she's back in town, and she thought about how swinging made all her stress and worries fly out of her, and she thought about-  
"Who's there?" A voice called, a light flashed in her eyes and her paws slipped. She hit the dirt below with a dull thud. She wanted to run from the voice that was quickly getting closer but her head hurt too much.  
"Frisk?" The voice gasped, and she looked into the light to see Papyrus had startled her. Goofy, excitable Papyrus.  
Papyrus was a year younger than her, yet somehow taller. A tall white cat with bright orange eyes and a constant grin on his face. He always sported a bright red scarf, and Frisk noted how the colour clashed against the navy blue of his police uniform. He held out a paw towards her and tugged her up, smacking her head on the swing and wincing.  
"Sorry! I didn't know it was you, we got a call some creepy guy was walking down the streets and swinging on a swing." He brushed her dusty clothes off and checked her face.  
"It's okay Papyrus." She assured. The cat towered over her in a way that would have been scary if he wasn't stick thin and so happy and sweet, but he was and there was nothing scary about him, even if he tried to be. Papyrus just wanted to be helpful and friendly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's spring break, so I came back. Did you miss me?" Papyrus nodded, putting one hand on her shoulder and grinning.  
"It was weird without you here. Sans said he talked to you sometimes online."  
"Yeah, he's barely on though. Nag him about it next time, I missed playing Monsters and Humans with him."  
"I will! I still nag him all the time. Do you want a ride home?"  
"That'd be great, thanks Paps."  
"Love to serve!" He even opened the door for her and strapped her in before he got in, and they drove up the road towards her home.

 

"Anything changed since I've been gone?"  
"Not much, really." He shrugged, driving along the road leisurely.  
"Sans started working at Grillby's part time like a month ago, and Undyne proposed to Alphys...last year I think? They're getting married soon, and they're planning on moving to the city."  
"Really? Wow, guess it's good I came back, huh? If I'd gone on vacation with my friends I might not have seen them. Are they keeping their jobs?"  
"No, they're gonna transfer to the school and hospital in the city." Both of their ears drooped. "But Undyne promised they'd visit all the time."  
They passed by the hospital, still lit up.  
"Remember that party where Kydo got his head stuck in Leslie's banister?" Frisk tried to lighten the mood.  
"Oh yeah, and you had to drive him?"  
"That's right. He was a total wreck. Only broke his arm falling down the stairs, but you'd think it completely fell off or something." They laughed. The car passed by the apartment block, where Kydo used to live when they were kids.  
"Does he still live there?"  
"Yeah, his dad died a couple years back. I think you were there?" Frisk nodded.  
"I was." The car stopped at the mailbox.  
"Thanks, Paps. I swear I'll pay you back." The front door opened, and Toriel was stood there in her pajamas. Papyrus rolled down his window and waved, and Frisk hopped out and jumped the fence, running up the garden path and into her mom's arms.

  
"Hey mom!" Her fur smelt like a pie. It always smelled like food, because she always liked to bake and cook. Toriel was surprised but always happy to see her daughter.  
"What on earth are you doing here at this time?" Frisk shrugged.  
"Wanted to get the first bus out." She was ushered inside and instantly shuddered at how wonderfully warm the home was. The fireplace was roaring and the smell of a just baked pie was wafting through the house and up into her nostrils.  
"Go get a slice before your father devours it." Toriel nudged her, removing her backpack, and Frisk hurried into the kitchen.

Her father was sat at the table, inhaling a large slice of pie just like mom said he would be. Frisk snuck up behind him and grabbed his horns.  
"Hey old man." She greeted him, and he almost choked on his mouthful.  
"Frisk!" He gasped, pulling the dog under his armpit and ruffling her hair. "What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"  
"Wanted to make sure you were still a big wimp." She grinned, pulling herself out of his arms and making her way to the pie.  
"I didn't realise you mean the first _first_ bus. I'm sorry." He seemed sincere, so Frisk shrugged.  
"I guess I forgive you, but you owe me." He laughed heartily.  
"What's your price?" Frisk thought for a moment.  
"I dunno. Take me to the bar sometime? Buy me a drink?"  
"Not on your life, kid. Your mother would kill me a million times over." She shrugged, shovelled a forkful of butterscotch-cinnamon pie into her mouth, and barely chewed before she swallowed it, just happy to be home.


End file.
